1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to barrel covers and more specifically it relates to a ventilated barrel cover system for effectively covering a barrel while allowing for ventilation of the contents of the barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Containers to receive litter and recyclables are commonly utilized. However, such containers are typically specifically manufactured for the intended purpose resulting in an increased production cost. In addition, conventional containers for litter and recyclables often times do not provide for adequate ventilation of the interior contents which is desirable to remove any liquid within the contents.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved ventilated barrel cover system for effectively covering a barrel while allowing for ventilation of the contents of the barrel.